Entraînement et frustration
by Clintichou
Summary: Magnus et Alec n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis une semaine. Puis ils se retrouvent lors d'un entraînement de tir à l'arc. Malheureusement, tout ne se passera pas comme le désirait Magnus... ONE-SHOT [ MALEC ]


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je me décide enfin à publier mon os Malec. Je ne suis pas spécialement fière mais en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur mon écrit concernant ce couple magnifique.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un arc en main, une flèche en place, il visait la cible face à lui. La cible se trouvait à seulement cinq mètres. Positionnement. Concentration. Puis la flèche fendit l'air.

\- Satané flèche. Je suis convaincu que tu m'as donné un arc en piteux état. À moins que ce soit la flèche qui ait été mal façonnée. Tu m'as donné du matériel défectueux, Alexander., bougonna le sorcier, de mauvaise foi.

La raison de son agacement ? La flèche a atterri à droite de la cible, ce qui avait provoqué un sourire amusé chez le plus jeune. Et la mauvaise foi de son amant l'amusait d'autant plus.

Magnus avait insisté pour apprendre à se servir de l'arme de prédilection de son shadowhunter. Si jamais il venait à perdre ses pouvoirs, il arriverait tout de même à se défendre. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il avait demandé ceci pour pouvoir passer davantage de temps avec lui. Mais malheureusement, l'entraînement ne se passait pas comme le souhaitait le sorcier. En effet, il avait espéré qu'Alec lui indique comment se placer en se collant à lui, son torse musclé et ferme contre le dos du plus petit, son souffle chaud se répercutant sur la peau de son cou, son bassin contre ses fesses rebondies, ses bras rassurants autour de son corps alors qu'il lui expliquait chaque choses à faire. Mais non, à la place, Alec se tenait à côté de lui, lui faisant une démonstration. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Et ça le frustrait. D'où sa mauvaise foi évidente qui ne cessait d'augmenter en même temps que sa frustration.

De plus, ça faisait une bonne semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter du corps de son archer. Les démons avaient le chic pour attaquer en pleine nuit. Et le reste du temps, Alec avait beaucoup de travail ou était fatigué à cause de ces attaques à répétition. Donc le peu de temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble, ils le passaient dans la salle d'entraînements.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliquer pourtant., souffla Alec en souriant en coin, visiblement amusé par la moue bougonne de son sorcier.

\- Parle pour toi. T'es surentraîné à faire ça, stupide Nephilim., grogna Magnus avant de poser l'arc sur le banc et de commencer à partir de la salle.

Surpris, Alec ne réagit pas de suite. Rares étaient les fois où Magnus le traitait de « stupide Nephilim ». Il fronça alors les sourcils et tenta de rattraper le sorcier, chose qu'il arriva facilement à faire. Il attrapa alors son bras, le retourna vers lui avant de le capturer dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux sinon il ne l'aurait sans doute pas pris dans ses bras. Alec n'avait pas honte de leur relation, pas du tout, il ne se retenait pas de dire qu'il sortait avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, mais il était mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations en public, même si il s'améliorait.

Magnus se laissa faire, les sourcils légèrement froncés, alors que sa tête se retrouvait sur le torse de l'archer. Il fallait avouer qu'il trouvait cette position plutôt agréable, mais ça, il se gardait bien de lui dire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Mags ?, demanda le plus jeune en baissant son regard sur le visage de son amant.

Ce dernier évita son regard, assez honteux de sa réaction soudaine, mais aussi, il n'osait pas dire à son homme qu'il était frustré sexuellement. Il avait besoin de sa dose d'Alec quotidienne. Cet homme le rendait fou mais surtout, il le rendait heureux, se sentait plus fort. Pour lui, le sexe n'était pas juste du sexe. Mais un moment de partage, de communion, d'amour. Ces gestes parlaient parfois bien plus que des mots. Notamment lorsque les mains du nephilim redécouvraient son corps avec tant de douceur et de tendresse : ses mains caressant ses hanches, en passant par son ventre où il redessinait ses abdos, puis elles venaient flatter le torse imberbe et musclé du magicien. Régulièrement, ses mains venaient caresser ses cuisses musclées et ses fesses rebondies. Et bien souvent, ses lèvres le cajolaient tout aussi, laissant des myriades de baisers le long de tout son corps, en passant par ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules, ses poignets, son torse, son ventre ou bien ses cuisses. Il était également un homme qui aimait montrer aux autres que le sorcier était chasse gardé en le marquant à plusieurs endroits différents à l'aide de ses lèvres. Et Magnus ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Tout cela le rendait accro à son homme.

Bien entendu, il ne laissait pas Alec faire tout le travail. Il prenait bien soin de rendre hommage à ce corps d'apollon en l'embrassant et en le caressant à son aise, prenant le soin de retracer chaque courbe, chaque rune de son corps si bien taillé. Chacun prenait soin du corps de l'autre, prenant le temps de le cajoler et de l'admirer. Tout était dans la douceur. Bien entendu, ils leur arrivaient d'être bestial lorsqu'ils s'unissaient l'un à l'autre, mais la douceur était bien plus présente.

Et cette connexion entre eux manquait à Magnus. Mais il ne pouvait l'avouer à son nephilim. Alors pour toute réponse, il se laissa aller dans ses bras puissants en entourant la taille de ce dernier des siens.

\- Rien. J'en ai marre de rater ma cible., marmonna Magnus en fixant un point invisible à côté d'Alec, au sol.

Or, l'excuse de l'asiatique ne satisfaisait pas le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il prit alors son menton entre ses doigts et releva son visage vers le sien. Il pencha son visage vers celui de Magnus avant d'y déposer un tendre et doux baiser. Lorsqu'il allait se reculer, le sorcier le sentir, et il était contre. Il remonta alors ses mains dans les cheveux corbeau de son homme dans le but d'approfondir le baiser, ce que l'aîné des Lightwood accepta sans rechigner. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer un moment intime avec lui, mais il se retenait. Il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise à l'idée de mettre des mots sur ses désirs, et surtout de les expliquer à voix haute.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus appuyé, langoureux, fiévreux. Inconsciemment, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans le couloir, Alec plaqua son petit-ami contre le mur le plus proche, sans lui faire mal au dos, alors que ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches puis sous son haut.

Puis soudain, deux rires se firent entendre, ainsi qu'un sifflement impressionné. Alec et Magnus se séparèrent donc à contre coeur, la respiration rapide, leurs lèvres rouges et gonflées par leurs baisers désordonnés et pleins de désir. Les cheveux d'Alec avaient également été décoiffés par les mains manucurés du sorcier.

\- Wow, quel baiser ! Vous m'avez donné chaud !, gloussa Izzy en agitant sa main devant son visage pour se faire de l'air.

\- Tu m'impressionne Alec. Je ne pensais pas vous croiser un jour dans les couloirs, près à baiser contre un mur.

Le rouge monta furieusement aux joues du directeur de l'institut suite aux paroles de son parabataï. Quant à lui, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, avec amusement, aux paroles des deux arrivants et à la réaction de son amant.

\- Sache qu'il ne me baise pas. Il me fait tendrement l'amour, Blondie.

La réaction d'Alec ne se fit pas attendre et tourna la tête vers son compagnon pour le regarder avec des gros yeux, lui faisant signe de se taire, les joues rouges.

\- En plus de ça, tu domines ? Wow. Je suis fier de toi, Alec., sourit Jace en tapant gentiment le bras de son frère de toujours.

\- On peut avoir des détails ?, répliqua Isabelle avec un sourire en coin

\- Non mais ça va pas ? On peut arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle comme ça ? Toute l'institut n'a pas besoin de tout savoir !

Le directeur se renfrogna en fronçant les sourcils, tendu et les joues rouges.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné des détails moi..

\- Ta vie sexuelle avec Meliorn ne m'intéressait pas. Et celle avec Simon ne m'intéresse pas non plus !, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne réplique, provoquant une moue boudeuse chez sa jeune sœur.

Pour apaiser son amant, Magnus glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne en le regardant. Et ce simple contact entre leurs mains eut le mérite de détendre petit à petit Alec. Le sorcier était...magique. C'était le seul à pouvoir calmer et apaiser le plus jeune, quelque soit les circonstances. Mais aussi le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses fonds, ce qui restait chose très rare en presque trois ans de vie commune.

Alec restait tout de même gêné par la discussion que Jace, Izzy et Magnus continuaient à tenir, mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de rougir furieusement à chaque allusions sur leurs activités sexuelles. Ni sa soeur, ni son parabataï ne devaient vouloir connaître leur vie intime, bien que Magnus semblait venter les performances de l'archer.

\- Bon, ça suffit. On a un entraînement à finir, Magnus.

\- Un entraînement ?, demanda sa jeune sœur en souriant en coin, un sourcil relevé.

\- Oui, un entraînement de tir à l'arc. Pas ce que tu crois !, grogna Alec avant de tirer son petit-ami dans la salle d'entraînement.

Le sorcier sourit en coin en le suivant, sans broncher. Il le trouvait incroyablement mignon lorsqu'il était gêné. Les joues rouges le rendaient séduisant à souhait, selon lui.

Mais revenons à la réalité. Avoir parlé des performances sexuelles de son amant avec Jace et Isabelle avait réveillé de nouveau sa libido. Cette fois, il espérait que l'entraînement se passerait comme il le désirait.

* * *

Une heure et demi. Une heure et demi qu'ils avaient repris l'entraînement et Magnus commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Mais il se devait de garder son calme, malgré sa forte frustration. Se savoir si proche de son homme mettait son corps en ébullition.

Il prit alors une longue respiration avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, affichant un sourire de surface.

\- Alexander. Et si nous arrêtions cet entraînement qui ne mène à rien ?

Ledit Alexander haussa un sourcil alors qu'il détaillait le visage du plus petit. Il voyait bien que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, alors qu'habituellement, chacun de ses sourires atteignaient son regard lorsqu'il était en présence de l'archer.

Il posa alors son arc sur une des tables se trouvant dans la salle ainsi que celui de Magnus. Il revint alors vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bon. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. T'as l'air tendu et sur les nerfs.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vais bien, Alexander.

Magnus sourit doucement, posant sa main sur sur son torse qu'il chérissait tant. Voir son ange s'inquiéter pour lui le touchait, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot auprès de lui. Ou de le forcer.

\- Magnus.

La voix autoritaire du directeur d'institut se fit entendre et le sorcier regarda alors ailleurs en se pinçant les lèvres, les joues rouges. Habituellement, c'était lui qui faisait rougir son ange mais là, c'était l'inverse. Et il détestait être dans cette position de « faiblesse ».

\- Eh bien... comment dire ?, Magnus réfléchit avant de reprendre. J'avais imaginé que cet entraînement... prendrait une autre tournure.

Le regard du nephilim se fit étonné et surpris, tentant d'analyser ses paroles. Et bien entendu, avec son esprit trop pur, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son compagnon.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas..

Il vit Magnus souffler avant qu'il ne quitte ses bras réconfortants. Il s'éloigne alors de lui légèrement et lui tourna le dos, frottant les doigts de sa main droite manucurée ensemble, petit tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

\- Écoute Alexander, ce n'est pas bien important, d'accord ? sourit Magnus en se retournant vers son amant qui semblait perdu.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Les traits tirés et tendu de l'archer reflétait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Et si Magnus ne voulait plus de lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

\- Je suis frustré ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! avoua l'immortel en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais que l'entraînement se déroulerait autrement. J'espérais que tu te colles à moi pour me montrer comment me positionner, comment tirer. Je voulais que ton corps soit collé au moins. Par Lilith, ton corps me manque. Ça fair une semaine qu'on n'a rien fait ! On se voit à peine, juste le temps de t'embrasser. Et quand tu rentres au loft, c'est tard le soir. Même passer une soirée avec toi et devenu compliqué à cause de tous ses dossiers ! Tu sais, tu pourrais reléguer un peu de dossiers à Izzy, elle ne s'en plaindra pas, j'en suis certain ! Et tu peux même quitter ton bureau sans pour autant avoir terminé tousses dossiers. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi, tu me manques terriblement, Alexander. J'aimerais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, et que tes dossiers passent avant moi.

La frustration ainsi que le manque de son amant l'avaient fait s'emporter. Il voulait se rendormir contre ce corps puissant, prendre un petit déjeuner avec lui, lui raconter ses journées et inversement, regarder la télévision ensemble avant qu'ils ne s'endorment devant, faire une soirée en amoureux. Certes, une semaine, c'était court. Mais pour Magnus, c'était beaucoup trop long quand il n'était pas en compagnie de l'aîné des Lightwood. Il était à présent sa raison de vivre, littéralement. Il ne se voyait plus sans lui. Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il était devenu son oxygène. Il ne voulait plus de son immortalité depuis qu'il connaissait ce magnifique jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du nephilim avant de contourner son amour pour se retrouver derrière lui, sa main glissant sur le corps musclé du sorcier. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et le colla à lui d'un seul coup, son torse contre son dos, son bassin contre les fesses de Magnus. Sa bouche pleine prirent place sur la nuque de son homme, déposant quelques baisers mouillés, lents et sensuels.

\- Vraiment ..? Et tu crois que je peux arranger ça ?, demanda-t-il chaudement à son oreille.

La respiration du plus vieux se fit irrégulière alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Inconsciemment, ses fesses se frottèrent contre son bassin en se mordant la lèvre. Sa tête bascula en arrière, sur l'épaule de son ange alors qu'il fit un mouvement de main pour fermer à clé et insonoriser la salle d'entraînement.

Tout compte fait, cet entraînement s'annonçait plutôt très bien.


End file.
